


Getting there on time

by Theduelwelider



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Age Reversal, Alot of reverse going on, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minato and kushina are like sweet grandparents, Multi, Obito is a sweet muffin, Team 7 young senseis in the making with team minato has there students, Team as Family, There like one big happy family, no dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that obito uchiha knew was his cousin was not a morning person and would rather sleep the day away. People generally ask why I always show up late and often reply " My cousin slept in" or at least that's one of my excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting there on time

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series a au mind you of team 7 being the original one first. Sounds confusing sorry! Team minato as there students and will be referred to as team naruto. The uchiha massacre still happened, and naruto still has kurama. Oh and letting you know now obito is my favorite he needs so much love.

Waking up is the first step in getting ready for the day. I have no problem in getting up in fact you can pretty much say I'm a morning person... My name is obito uchiha and I live with my cousin sasuke uchiha, he's cool or at least I like to think so. Hes like the big brother I've always wanted except he doesnt talk much except for the occasional hn'. I still think he has a stick up his butt like the rest of our clan.

..But then again our clan got wiped out by itachi his older brother so I guess there's an excuse for him being quiet. But with Naruto-nee and Sakura-nee chan around he's been getting better. He still shows me how much he cares for me and I'm grateful.

But moving that aside he's sleeping when he should have been up an hour ago!

" Sasuke-nee san! Wake up! I have to go get ready for the academy! "

Obito practically shouted trying to get his cousins attention.  Sasuke cracked one open inspected the room until his eye landed on the disturbance. He then proceeded to close his eye and then role over with his back now facing Obito, this just  angered the poor child more.

" Sasuke!!! Graduation is today and you promised you'd be there.... I guess today is one of those days for you to not get up but if I don't see you there I'm never talking to you ever again and I'll move out and live with kakashi since he already a chunin!!!" He finished off, after not getting a response Obito sighed climbed up on Sasuke's bed and gently kissed his cousin on the cheek signaling he was about to leave. And with that he grabbed his lunch, his goggles and eye drops and headed to the academy.

Sasuke after hearing the door close softly, thanks to shinobi hearing sat up. What  was he doing sleeping when normally he'd be up by now even if he wasn't a morning person. Reaching up to the spot where Obito had kissed his cheek he  smiled a small smile , he truly enjoyed having his young cousin around even when he was being a pain in the butt sometimes. He came back from a B ranked mission yesterday and he was just plan tired.

He had errands he had to run today along with getting Obito's glasses from the eye clinic, getting groceries, meeting up with the dobe and his parents, sakura and kakashi to go see Obito and Run graduate from the academy. Silently Sasuke got ready for the day got dressed and headed out.

Naruto liked to think as a ninja staying in the shadows was something he was pretty good at or at least he did well in most aspects. He happened upon a sight that was totally new to him. Down below he spotted two figures, one being Obito and the other... Kakashi? Now that was strange you usually cnat find these two that close even if they are best friends. At that moment two other chakra signatures appeared on either side on him and he hardly flinched.

Sasuke and Sakura... Well this feels like old times. " Naruto what are you doing here being all shady, in the shadows have you forgotten we have a graduation to be at un 20 minutes." Sakura quietly questioned finding it odd that he's not already at the academy. Sasuke was silent zooming On the scene below as Naruto pointed down for Sakura to watch as well.

Kakashi and Obito had been talking, little things to big this like Minato and Kushina-nee... Kakashi thought it was time to release some of his feelings towards his crybaby best friend, since graduation was today he thought he would give Obito his gift early. Hopefully Obito would except it and then all would be right with the world. He already sensed the three familiar chakra signatures but Obito didn't seem to notice so he said not a word about it.

" So kakashi what did you to tell me again?" Obito asked nervously with a faint blush in his cheeks. Kakashi for a moment was stunned by how cute Obito was being right now until he gained his thoughts again. " I wanted to give you your present for graduating and become a genin." He said quietly.

" Close your eyes." 

As Obito did so he slow felt hesitant lips cover his, he was surprised at first but then except the kiss and all it had to offer until they pulled away. " K-kakashi! I didn't know you felt this way about me, I thought it was just me." Exclaimed Obito while hugging kakashi close. Use to Obito hugs kakashi slowly put his arms around his waist.  " I have for a couple couple months now, I just thought know was a perfect time to tell you. But let's talk about this more later we have less then ten minutes to get you to the academy. "  after he said that they both took with there hands intertwined. 

Sasuke was fuming if you could call it that it was a cross between a pout and a scowl but you could clearly see he was angry. Sakura thought they were so adorable having seen a new side to the boys. Narutos just laughed glad that those to were getting along better they'll be easier to handle. Then he turned to his two companion and said...

"Well at least he'll be getting there  on time this time." 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ramen seems to be good thing and a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Naruto after a hard day of training , try to figure out what they want to eat but when Sasuke says something he knew was going to regret how will things turn out.

It was a nice cool afternoon were team Naruto sat exhausted in the training field. The two genin and chunin were happily talking to each other as there jonin sensei was chilling in a tree. That is until Sasuke and Sakura came bringing lunch for the team.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Baka Sasuke! Fancy seeing you guys here, we just finished the Bell exercise and my cute little genin were just perfect!" Naruto finished saying as he gushed about his students.

" s-s-sensi! Don't say stuff like that, especially when Sasuke-nee san is here its embarrassing ya' know! " Obito whined while resting his head in Rin's lap as she too tried to calm her blush at her sensei's enthusiasm. " Oh don't think I forgot you my adorable little chunin leading your team with awesome team work. " Naruto continued and smiled even bigger when a blush rose to kakashi's cheeks as well.

Sakura decided that the team was embarrassed enough and intervened. " Rin dear you left in such a hurry you forgot the lunch I packed you guys. I should have known Naruto would pulled something like this and excited you guys." She said with a fond shake of her head still trying to get use to the idea of Naruto leading a team and especially her little Rin, hopefully he does this right or else he'll have a taste of some inner Sakura.... Yeah it's been a while.

" Sakura-chan I was going to take them out for ramen on a job well done today- " Naruto-nee san you said we'd go somewhere else today." Kakashi interrupted his sensei. He likes ramen as much as the next person but when you live with the Uzumaki family you get tired of it fairly quickly. Then again with Naruto-nee san anything is possible, I'm still trying to figure out how he converted Obito into the hole " ramen is love, ramen is life" after that he's seen Obito alot more often at the Uzumaki residence and how he got acquainted with Minato and Kushina-nee that's still a mystery. They even treat him like a second son which makes the attention loving uchiha happier. But then again his cousin always seems jealous which was a funny sight.

Sasuke and I had talked some and found out we have a lot in common. Then we had a long chat about the gift I gave Obito when he became a genin and how I should wait a couple more years for that kind of stuff, then again I don't see why he was so mad I gave Rin the same gift and they both seemed happy. Then I had those two kiss and now where all happy together, hopefully Sakura-nee doesn't find out or Obito and me are dead meat. 

" Dope don't you know how unhealthy that is to feed kids just ramen all the time." Sasuke tired of being ignored put his two cents in. " But Sasuke, what kid wants to be fed tomatoes all the time even when you cook it with something else but with it always being the main course!? " The idiot had the nerve to whine... Does he even know how much starch is in ramen even with the added vegetables. At least his other two students get my point. But still every time Obito comes home he's always too tired to come train with me all because he's full from that damn ramen! Stay cool.... Deep breaths, your Sasuke uchiha calm down before you come down to his level and say something you'll regret. 

" Your making my cousin fat! He use to come home practically begging me to train him saying bakashi did this and Rin that now he's too tired to even practice some taijustsu!" Well shit... I guess it's too late for that now damn. Everyone stayed silent for a couple of seconds all stunned in surprise at the older Uchiha's outburst, until they all heard sniffing and looked at Obito who had tears slowly rolling down his with his face a flame. 

At that moment he got up and took off running. " Great! Now look what you did Uchiha-san, you should know that Obito is sensitive to comments like that. He already has low self-esteem as it is, now this just makes it even worse hearing his idol say stuff like that..." Rin finished off with a huff face red from suppressed anger as she ran off to go look for her friend. Kakashi just looked at Sasuke and then the other two jonin and ran after his two friends in silence.

" Man Sasuke I never knew you had it in you to just let it all out like that." Naruto said. Sasuke still pretty stunned from everything could only get out a few words. " I'm his idol?" " Of course Sasuke-kun Obito put you on a high pedestal when it comes to his idols. You should see it when he comes over Rin and my place for Sunday dinner and he is non stop talking about you and the stuff you do." Sakura added sadly, frankly she never liked seeing any of Naruto's team upset or hurt she kind of sees them as if they were her own children. I guess with Sasuke it must be hard taking care of someone when you yourself is use to being the one being taking care of.

" ' sides when he's at my place he talks my ma and pa's head off about how great you are and all that jazz. I've even seen Rin and kakashi get a little jealous when all he ever talks about is you." Naruto concluded. Sasuke was just stunned, never before was he told about this and how much his cousin respects him. " well all he talks about is Minato and Kushina-san which is the funny thing when he's not talking about his two team mates." Sasuke said pretty lamely. Great now he was going to have to apologize for all this and probably get yelled at by Naruto's parents more like his mom.... Just great. 

" Well lets get going then, we all know where he went." Naruto started walking the course for home with his two friends walking slowly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I ended this in a bad note jeez look at what you dine Sasuke now everyone is upset. You better watch out!


End file.
